Say Love Than Kiss Me
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Bertahun-tahun bersama tetap tidak mudah mengenali Naruto. Dia tertutup dalam segala hal, termasuk perasaan. Sikapnya kaku, sering kali membuat Sakura terpukul saat menghadapi sikapnya itu. Tak salah jika Sakura merasa kalau dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Mungkin hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman, bukan sahabat apalagi sepasang kekasih/NARUSAKU!/Sequel from First Love


_DISLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Pairing : NaruSaku. Rated : T semi M. Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme._

 _Story by Me, HikariNaruSaku_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Say Love Then Kiss** **Me (sequel from First Love)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUKH!**

Pukulan yang begitu keras dan penuh tenaga, membuat bola tak berdosa itu melambung tinggi. Seseorang segera melompat tinggi-tinggi sehingga menyibakan kaos putihnya pada bagian perut, memperlihatkan pusar bulat miliknya di depan mata para lelaki yang menyaksikan pelatihan ini.

"Wow, seksi."

Suigetsu bersiul nakal, hanya direspons dengan putaran mata oleh Jugo. "Mata keranjang." Cibirnya.

 **BUKH!**

Kembali pukulan kuat menghantam bola, kali ini dileparkan ke tempat lawan latihan. Melihat bola melambung tinggi, Hotaru tak tinggal diam. Tubuh rampingnya melompat tak kalah indah dari yang Sakura lakukan tadi. Ia tidak mau kalah meski pertandingan ini cuma latihan semata.

 **BUKHHH!**

Pukulan Hotaru terlalu keras, bola voli terpental keluar dari jalur. Mereka mendesah, sedangkan para lelaki riuh saling bertepuk tangan. Mereka kagum dengan pukulan Hotaru.

Utakata menatap datar ke tengah lapangan voli. "Menyebalkan." Ia bergumam kecil.

Bola voli masih melambung, tak lama kemudian seseorang datang memasuki lapangan. Seolah hidup, bola tersebut langsung mengarah pada si pendatang, hendak mencium wajah tampan orang itu yang merupakan seorang lelaki.

 **Set.**

Sekejap saja, bola yang tadinya nyaris mencium wajah rupawan sang Namikaze digagalkan dengan mudah. Dalam sekali tangkis bola tersebut mendarat sempurna di aspal kering penuh debu, selama melakukan penyelamatan langkah kakinya terus bergulir.

"He-hebat sekali." Suigetsu akui orang asing itu memang hebat. Gerakannya cepat dan tak terlihat.

Hotaru terpaku. Menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Hebatnya." Sungguh, ia mengatakan ini bukan dari mulut. Hati lah yang berkata. Lelaki pirang itu benar-benar hebat.

Naruto telah tiba, kini sedang berdiri dibalik rangkaian besi bersama para lelaki lainnya. "Sakura-Chan, ini aku bawakan bekal." Ia menunjukan kotak bekal di tangan. Memperlihatkannya kepada Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu tidak bahagia dengan kedatangan Naruto, justru merasa sebal. Harusnya pria tercintanya itu tidak datang ke kampus ini, karena ia tidak ingin para wanita di sini sampai melihat paras rupawan lelaki itu lalu jatuh cinta.

Padahal awalnya cuma baru pemikiran, setelah terjadi ternyata memang benar mereka jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Lihatlah sekarang, mata mereka menatap Naruto penuh cinta. Berbinar-binar.

Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura lalu berbisik. "Sudah lama aku tak melihat Naruto, sekarang dia makin tampan saja."

Sakura melirik Ino dengan sinis. "Hentikan pujianmu itu." Peringatnya, benar-benar tidak rela Ino memuji Naruto. Kalau tidak ingat mereka sahabatan, ia tak kan segan menampar mulut lancang Ino sampai membengkak.

Gadis bergaya ponytail itu meringis. "Sorry." Ia membuat _piece_ dari jari, direspons dengan dengusan. Kesebalan Sakura tak sembuh begitu saja.

"Hey, siapa laki-laki itu." Hotaru berbisik pada Yukata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja kekasih Sakura."

"Tampan ya... aku suka lihat rambut pirangnya."

Yukata menyimpitkan mata. "Kalau aku lebih suka lihat goresan-goresan unik di pipinya." Goresan bak kumis kucing di pipi Naruto yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. Unik sekali.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar ketika Sakura berlari menghampiri dirinya. "Sakura-Chan, sedang lat— hmphh..." Ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, datang-datang Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan pamer senyum seperti itu." _Emerald_ Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dengan sorot jengkel. Demi membekap mulut pria itu ia sampai berjinjit, pasalnya ukuran tinggi badan mereka tidaklah sepadan. "Kau membuat mereka jatuh cinta tahu."

Kacamata Naruto berembun karena nafasnya sendiri. Sedikit pengetahuan, sejak kuliah Naruto tidak lagi menggunakan kacamata bulat yang membuat penampilan menjadi cupu. Kacamata frame model kotak panjang, itulah yang ia pakai selama dua tahun ini setelah kelulusan Sekolah.

 _Shappire_ milik Naruto melirik ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Tudingan Sakura tak meleset, kini dirinya tengah ditatap lekat oleh gadis-gadis _University Gakuen_. Pantas Sakura sebal.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-Chan." Kalau tahu akan seperti ini Naruto tidak akan mau tersenyum, lantaran bertemu dengan Sakura makanya ia tersenyum.

Sakura mendengus. "Harusnya kau tidak datang kesini, baka." Siapapun orangnya pasti tidak akan terima kalau ada diposisi dirinya saat ini.

"Sakura-Chan marah?" Naruto segera bertanya untuk memastikan kala mendapati wajah gusar sang gadis.

"Tidak marah, tapi kesal." Balasan yang begitu singkat, kemudian Sakura menarik lengan Naruto. Mengajaknya pergi sejauh-jauh mungkin dari kampus ini. Mungkin taman belakang pilihan tepat untuk berduaan.

Mengenai perbedaaan mereka, setelah tamat Sekolah Kizashi yang memutuskan semua tentang Sakura. Ayah tegas itu telah memilihkan tempat khusus untuk Putri kesayangannya menganut pendidikan, tempat elit yang terdiri dari orang-orang berada.

Bersama sahabatnya— Ino Yamanaka, Sakura kuliah di kampus sebelah, sedangkan Naruto di _university Konoha_ yang merupakan kampus netral. Siapa saja, status bagaimana saja boleh menuntut ilmu pendidikan di sana.

Sebagian dari teman-teman lama Sakura banyak yang kuliah di tempat Naruto, dan di sini dirinya mendapat banyak teman baru. Ia memiliki double teman.

Naruto memerhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah menarik tangannya. Ia terpaku dengan bibir tertutup rapat, dan mata tak pernah luput dari tubuh belakang gadis manis itu.

 _"Sakura-Chan tak pernah berubah."_

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir tipis Naruto. Dalam diri Sakura hanya fisiknya yang mengalami banyak perubahan, tapi soal sifat tidak ada sama sekali yang berbeda. Sifatnya yang dulu dan sekarang tetap sama, namun apabila hanya kepada Naruto.

 **x X x**

Begitu tutup bekal dibuka, enam kepal onigiri tersaji di depan mata mereka. "Ini buatan Ibu, dan khusus untuk Sakura-Chan." Sakura agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Karena Ibu yang menyuruhku mengantarkan bekal ini, jadi aku langsung datang saja ke kampus Sakura-Chan."

Sakura merasa bodoh. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal karena sempat marah tadi melihat kedatangan Naruto. Padahal Naruto datang karena utusan dari Kushina, dirinya yang diperhatikan seperti anak sendiri malah tidak bersyukur.

"Kau tidak bilang seperti itu kepadaku."

"Loh, ini aku baru bilang." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

Terdengar dengus sebal. "Bukan itu maksudnya... kau 'kan punya ponsel, apa salahnya hubungi aku sebelum datang."

Naruto menggaruk pipi berkumisnya. "Masalahnya itu Sakura-Chan, ponselku ketinggalan di rumah. Terlalu jauh pulang lagi cuma gara-gara ingin mengambil ponsel." Sepintar apapun orang tetap ada cerobohnya.

Sakura masih setia menampakan wajah sebal. "Pantas saja kau tak membalas pesanku sejak pagi, kupikir kau sangat sibuk." Ia sempat mengamuk tadi pagi sewaktu di kirim pesan Naruto tidak merespons, begitupun saat dihubungi.

"Sakura-Chan tidak marah saja aku sudah bersyukur."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah?" Sakura memberi gigitan kecil pada ujung onigiri yang dikepal segitiga. "...aku sangat marah, gara-gara marah sekarang aku tak punya ponsel lagi. Sudah aku remukan." Dengan begitu entengnya ia menjelaskan.

Naruto terpaku. Pikirannya berkecamuk. _"Sakura-Chan..."_

Gadis itu selalu memperbesar masalah sepele.

 **x X x**

Percikan air tercipta kala Sakura meneteskannya di atas hamparan danau. Dis ini mereka, di tengah-tengah danau dengan menggunakan perahu kecil sebagai kendaraan. Setelah pulang kuliah Sakura memutuskan pergi jalan-jalan sore, Naruto tak mungkin menolak sekalipun tidak bisa.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa harus beda kampus sih..." Ia terus mengeluhkan keadaan mereka yang terpisah karena perbedaan tempat mencari ilmu.

Andaikan bisa, Sakura ingin menolak mentah-mentah keputusan Ayah nya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak berdaya dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lebih baik berbeda kampus daripada Negara. Itu jauh lebih sulit, karena ancaman yang sama menyudutkan Sakura.

 _Jepang atau London._

Naruto menatap Sakura dari balik kacamata frame miliknya. "Apa yang Ayah Sakura-Chan lakukan dan putuskan semua pasti untuk kebaikan Sakura-Chan sendiri."

Jade cerah tersebut bergulir ke sudut. Melirik Naruto. "Aku akan menjadi jauh lebih baik kalau dekat dengan dirimu, rubah pirang." Balasnya singkat, menggunakan panggilan manis yang jarang sekali dipergunakan.

Pipi Naruto memerah. Ia dibuat salah tingkah dengan tatapan Sakura, dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dengan cara menghindari tatapan lekat yang tertuju untuk dirinya.

"Emm... apapun itu, semua yang terjadi karena sudah menjadi takdir kita." Pria itu menggaruk pipi. Ada saja cara Sakura membuatnya tersipu, padahal tidak lebih dari tatapan.

Sakura bergerak cepat, perahu yang mereka tumpangi dibuat oleng. Terang saja Naruto terkejut, bertambah shock pula saat tiba-tiba Sakura langsung mencium bibirnya setelah menarik paksa kerah kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

Lidah Sakura lepas, kemudian mempergunakannya untuk menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto. Lembut dan hangat, sedikit asin. Begitulah perpaduan rasa ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sakura merangkak tak berjalan, cukup diam di tempat sambil menikmati bibir Naruto. Belahan yang terbuat dari balutan daging tipis, sesutau yang begitu ia candui bak terkena narkotika.

Naruto diam mematung. Ia tak membalas ciuman mesra yang Sakura lakukan, sekedar menikmati dalam diam tanpa memejamkan mata. Ia terus mengerjap selama berulang-ulang.

Kening Sakura mengernyit. Lagi-lagi tidak ada balasan. Ini terjadi sudah kesekian kalinya. Ia pikir Naruto manusia abnormal yang tak punya nafsu, selagi di sini sepi maka akan ia test untuk memastikan.

Tanpa persiapan, Sakura lekas meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakan telapak lebar tersebut pada gundukan yang terdapat di dadanya kirinya.

Naruto tersentak karena perbuatan Sakura, kala hendak menarik tangan si gadis lebih kuat menahan agar pelepasan mereka tidak terjadi. Kedua matanya dibuat melebar.

Sakura meremas punggung tangan Naruto. Alhasil, efeknya menjalar sampai ke seluruh badan. Tubuhnya sempat bergetar seperti disengat listrik yang mengalir dari telapak tangan Naruto.

"...engghhh"

Mata Naruto semakin lebar. Sebisa mungkin ia menarik tangan, melepaskan dada kiri Sakura lalu memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Setelah berhasil terpisah ia dapat melihat warna merah pekat di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-Chan."

Gadis itu semakin nekat sekarang. Dia berani sekali bertindak di luar nalar.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto zonk. Menatap lama wajah terbakar Sakura, sedangkan mata terus mengerjap seperti saat melakukan ciuman.

"Ra-rasa apa?" Pria itu merasa sangat malu, beruntung masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Bola mata Sakura bergulir ke bawah. "Tubuhmu?" Kini ia dapat melihatnya. Benar-benar nyata. "...emhh... ereksi ya." Diantara selangkangan Naruto ada sesuatu yang membubul ke atas.

Sekarang Sakura sudah tahu bahwa Naruto seratus persen normal. Dia punya ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis, hanya saja selama ini begitu pandai menutup hawa nafsunya.

 **x X x**

Sejak tadi Naruto terus menatap telapak tangan polosnya. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore pada sewaktu Sakura menyerang bibirnya, tak ragu-ragu menyerahkan payudara untuk diremas.

Biarpun cepat berlalu, namun Naruto masih bisa merasakan benda kenyal yang ada di dada Sakura. Rasanya lembut, hangat dan padat. Semua masih terekam di kepala.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. "Aku ini normal." Ia bergumam sambil tak mengalihkan tatapan dari kepalan tangan. "Tapi apapun yang aku lakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan Sakura-Chan."

Bagi Naruto, Sakura gadis baik yang pantas dijaga. Ia tak berniat melakukan ena-ena di masa muda mereka, karena menjaga Sakura tetap suci sampai pada masanya adalah alasan utamanya. Ia tak kan merusak gadis bandel itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-Chan."

 **Ceklek.**

Naruto menatap orang yang membuka pintu melalui pantulan cermin. "Ibu." Kushina masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Pria di sana tampak heran. "Siap untuk apa?"

"Loh, memangnya tidak ada perjanjian ya?"

"..." Naruto menanti penjelasan.

Kushina menghela nafas. "Sakura-Chan menunggumu di ruang tamu, katanya kalian akan pergi kencan."

Naruto bertanya-tanya. Setahunya mereka tidak berjanji untuk kencan malam ini, setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan sore hanya diberi pelukan dan kecupan mesra pada kening serta bibir. Hanya itu saja.

"Baiklah Ibu... aku akan menemui Sakura-Chan."

Ketika Naruto hendak lewat, dengan cepat Kushina menghentikan langkah Putra pirangnya itu. "Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Ia memegang lengan Naruto, dan sekali lagi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"..." Naruto diam karena bingung.

Dibilang sepasang kekasih tidak pantas, karena sejak lama bersama salah satu diantara mereka tidak pernah menyatakan kalimat untuk berpacaran, tapi kalau mengatakan cinta sering kali Sakura ucapkan.

Kalau teman atau sahabat terdengar tidak masuk akal. Mereka dekat. Sangat dekat, tapi tidak pacaran. Kalau ada yang bertanya tidak bisa menjawab apapun, terpaksa diam daripada berdusta.

Seperti buah simalakama.

"Mungkin jam sepuluh malam aku baru pulang." Sekedar mengingatkan, kemudian Naruto melenggang tanpa memberi jawaban.

Kushina kesal. "Lagi-lagi tidak mau jawab."

"Sakura-Chan, kenapa tidak mengabari kalau mau datang?" Setelah muncul Naruto langsung bertanya mengenai kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ini.

Gadis itu berdiri dari sofa. "Memangnya harus bilang?"

Bukan jawaban yang ada, justru pertanyaan balik yang membuat Naruto meringis mendengarnya.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Kurasa tidak harus bilang dulu kalau datang untuk menemui kekasihku." Ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

Kekasih? Begitukah anggapan Sakura tentang hubungan mereka? Baiklah kalau memang harus seperti itu.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Ibu ingin cepat-cepat momong Cucu." Kushina terkikik genit. Datang-datang ia langsung mengarah pada intinya, yang pasti hubungan mereka sudah jelas. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Sakura tersipu malu. "Bibi..." Kepala merah mudanya menunduk, hanya berani menatap pada kedua kakinya yang berbalut sepatu spansus merah.

Kushina tertawa kecil. Sakura terlihat manis kalau sedang malu.

"Tunggu sukses dulu."

Jawaban Naruto tidak pasti, mendengarnya pandangan Sakura naik dan kembali seperti sedia kala— di mana dirinya sedang menatap wajah Naruto. Kali ini wajah rupawan itu terpasang datar.

Naruto balas menatap Sakura. "Aku ingin membuktikan dulu kepada keluarga bahwa Ibuku sangat berguna dan sangat pandai mendidik anaknya. Itu tugasku." Ia tersenyum lima jari.

Sakura terpaku, begitu pula Kushina. Mereka berdua menyadarinya bahwa senyum yang Naruto perlihatkan hanya sekedar goresan tak bermakna. Senyumnya palsu.

 **x X x**

Naruto punya ambisi, yaitu ingin memberi bukti kepada keluarga Ayah nya— Namikaze bahwa sang Ibu tidak seburuk seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Minato dan Kushina menikah berdasarkan cinta suci dan tulus, mereka dipisahkan oleh maut.

Sayangnya pernikahan Minato dan Kushina berjalan tanpa restu orang tua mempelai laki-laki. Minato di buang oleh keluarga, namun ada saja keluarga lain yang mau nemampung dan menerima dirinya.

Mito Uzumaki yang merupakan Ibu Kushina telah dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran Minato. Menganggap lelaki itu sebagai menantu, Suami dari Putri semata wayangnya dan Ayah dari Cucu satu-satunya.

Minato telah lama meninggal, sampai saat ini keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah mau menganggap kehadiran Kushina. Sebagai anak yang mencintai Ibu, tentu saja Naruto tidak sudi meninggalkan wanita tercintanya demi hidup bersama keluarga Namikaze.

Menginginkan Naruto maka sangat diharuskan menerima keberadaan Kushina, kalau menolak maka jangan pernah berharap Naruto sudi bergabung dengan keluarga Almarhum Ayah nya.

Teruslah bermimpi Naruto akan datang kepada mereka.

Sakura tahu benar kisah hidup Naruto, Kushina yang menceritakan semuanya karena sudah lama mereka dekat. Tapi...

 **Dukh.**

Beruntung Naruto bergerak gesit menahan dada Sakura, menggagalkan kejadian buruk yang nyaris menimpa sang gadis.

"Jangan melamun sambil berjalan, itu berbahaya Sakura-Chan."

Kaki Sakura tersandung batu kecil karena melamun sepanjang jalan, tengah memikirkan keadaan Naruto yang ia cintai.

"Naruto..." Gadis itu memanggil.

"Nah, itu dia Ichiraku. Ayo kita kesana."

Beginilah sifat Naruto. Masih tertutup dengan segalanya dan kerap sekali membuat Sakura terpukul. Berbagai perasaan diderita oleh gadis manis itu karena ketergantungan hubungan mereka.

 _"Sekali saja aku ingin dengar kata cinta dari bibirmu, tapi kurasa ini saja sudah cukup. Paling tidak kau selalu bersamaku, dan sampai sekarang kau masih menepati kata-kataku dulu."_

"Hallo Paman, selamat malam." Naruto menyapa Teuchi di tengah kesibukan melayani tamu. Malam ini ramai sekali, mungkin karena malam minggu.

"Oh, Naruto. Selamat malam juga." Teuchi tersenyum lebar. Anak muda itu kenal benar dengan dirinya dan sudah menjadi langganan makan ramen di Ichiraku selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto menarik salah satu bangku bulat yang terpahat dari kayu, setelah itu ia persilahkan Sakura duduk di sana. Mendapat perlakuan istimewa tentu saja membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

 _"Naruto... dari dulu hingga kini kau tetap milikku, dan kau sudah membuktikan kata-kataku dengan sikapmu."_

"Sakura-Chan mau ramen juga?"

Kepala pingkish itu mengangguk tanda setuju. "Pedas level dua saja, aku belum terbiasa."

Jempol Naruto mengacung. "Okay." Ia nyengir.

Sakura terkejut kecil setelah ingat akan sesuatu. "Ne Naru, aku sudah punya ponsel baru." Ia merogoh _sling bag_ lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. "...tadi Ayah yang belikan."

Naruto menilik ponsel milik Sakura. "Lain kali jangan suka merusak barang, kasihan Ayah Sakura-Chan."

Hanya ponsel baru, sementara kontak pertemanan masih yang lama. Sakura tak perlu lagi repot-repot menyalin kontak teman-teman karena semuanya sudah terpindah secara otomatis setelah ia masukan email dan password yang lama.

Sakura manyun. "Untuk apa kasihan kepada orang yang suka marah-marah, bahkan Ibu tidak seperti itu. Aku tak suka dengan Ayah." Kizashi selalu mengatur hidupnya. Ini dan itu harus izin dulu, baginya orang tua laki-laki itu sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto menatap Sakura sepenuhnya. Agak mendekatkan diri dengan tepian meja. "Sakura-Chan sayang Ayah?" Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, ada baiknya memberi pengetahuan kepada gadis itu.

"Hn." Sakura menyanggah dagu, tak begitu tertarik dengan obrolan mereka kali ini. Lebih baik ia main ponsel dan muncul di grup chat teman-teman lama. Ia punya banyak teman di tempat Naruto kuliah.

"Seperti apa rasanya punya Ayah suka marah-marah?"

"Menjengkelkan." Simple sekali jawaban Sakura.

Naruto turut menyanggah dagu dan melirikan mata ke atas langit-langit. "Kehidupan kita terbalik. Ibu suka marah-marah, Ayah dan aku sabar sekali menghadapi Ibu."

"Aku tidak sesabar dirimu, Naruto."

Sepasang ibu jari tangan Sakura sedang bekerja. Mengetik papan keyboard ponsel untuk mengirim pesan di grup chat.

"Paling tidak berusahalah untuk mencoba."

 **Tri-tone!**

Dering ponsel menandakan adanya pesan baru. Sakura lekas membuka pesan yang di dapat dan menghiraukan penceramahan Naruto. Si pengirim misterius tanpa nama, ia mengernyitkan kening.

"Hm, tidak ada nama?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Pesanan datang..." Dengan riangnya Teuchi membawakan dua buah mangkuk ramen dalam satu nampan, lalu langsung ia letakan dihadapan Naruto. "Minumannya akan menyusul." Ujarnya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempol lagi. "Okay Paman."

Teuchi membalasnya. "Okay."

"Ini ramen milik Sakura-Chann." Naruto menyodorkan semangkuk ramen rasa kari ayam kepada Sakura, sesudah itu iapun menikmati ramennya dengan seruputan lahap.

Naruto terlalu larut dengan makanan kesukaan, sehingga tak ia sadari lagi perubahan pada sikap Sakura. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedang memendam amarah. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dengan tatapan begitu tajam.

 _Sakura, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Ini buktinya._

Sebuah foto didapatkan oleh Sakura. Entah siapa yang menggirim, tapi persetan dengan si pengirim tanpa nama, untuk saat ini masalah utama Sakura adalah Naruto.

Foto tersebut memperlihatkan Naruto dan Hinata. Jika hanya bergandengan tangan mungkin Sakura tidak akan semurka ini, lain kisah bila yang dilihat lebih dari sekedar gandeng tangan.

Naruto memojokan gadis lugu itu ke dinding tembok, mengunci celah dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Lagi, jika hanya seperti itu Sakura masih bisa mengendalikan diri, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam foto tersebut sudah sangat keterlaluan

Selama tiga tahun mereka bersama, bahkan sudah Sakura anggap Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, calon Suami nya dimasa depan, namun selama kebersamaan mereka berlangsung tak sekalipun Naruto pernah menyosorkan bibir untuk menciumnya. Di tempat sederhana seperti kening sekalipun.

Naruto berkhianat, itulah yang Sakura pikirkan. Tega sekali pria itu mencium bibir wanita lain sementara selalu mengabaikan dirinya jika menginginkan sebuah ciuman.

Foto itu jelas sekali menunjukan bahwa Naruto mencium Hinata tepat di bibir. Sungguh ironis.

"Sakura-Chan, kenapa ramennya tidak di mak—"

 **SREK!**

Gadis itu meninggalkan bangku. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menjatuhkan helaian merah mudanya sehingga menutup bentuk dan eskpresi wajah.

Naruto dapat merasakannya. Suasana hati Sakura sedang buruk.

"Sakura-Chan, ada apa?"

 **Kret.**

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. "Selama ini kau menganggap diriku siapa?" Ia ingin kepastian. Awalnya ia tak ingin menagih hal seperti ini, namun setelah melihat perbuatan Naruto dibelakangnya telah membuat semua kepercayannya sirna.

Naruto tidak serius. Sakura berpikir bahwa Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal hanyalah orang palsu yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng kebaikan. Naruto Namikaze tidak ada di dunia ini.

"..." Pria itu tidak bisa menjawab karena perubahan Sakura yang terlalu cepat ini.

"JAWAB AKU!" Sakura terlanjur marah, akibat teriakan lantang tadi kini kehadiran mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Di sini sedang ramai kedatangan pelanggan.

"Sakura-Chan..."

Naruto memang tidak mau menjawab. Sakura kecewa dan terpukul, maka lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat ini. Melihat wajah lugu Naruto semakin membuat hati nya terkoyak seperti di cabik-cabik.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto menyerukan gadis itu dan lekas meninggalkan kedai. Sakura terlalu penting untuk diabaikan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Siallll!"

Selama berlari mulut Sakura tak lelah menuai kalimat makian. Terus ia hiraukan panggilan dan susulan Naruto, sekedar menoleh iapun tidak sanggup. Cukup ia menangis, karena hanya dengan menangis luka yang membuat perih di dada dapat terobati walau tidak pulih sepenuhnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat Sakura begitu marah kepada dirinya.

Teuchi melongo. "Loh, di mana anak-anak tadi?" Minuman sudah datang, tapi orang yang memesan tidak lagi terlihat di tempat ini. Mereka berdua menghilang.

 **x X x**

 **BLAM!**

Pintu langsung ditutup.

 **Klik.**

Sakura menguncinya dari dalam, tengah menghindari Naruto sejauh mungkin. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah pria itu, bukan karena benci melainkan karena merasa bersalah.

Benar. Gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"Sakura-Chan, buka pintunya."

Naruto mengikuti Sakura sampai tiba di apartement sewaan sang gadis. Pintu diketuk-ketuk dari luar sana, dan tak sedikitpun Sakura berniat mengizinkan Naruto masuk.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Jelaskan kepadaku, ada masalah apa lagi Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura terus menangis. Punggung bergetarnya bersandar tak berdaya didinding pintu. Ia sampai tersedu-sedu, padahal tadi sedang bahagia kencan dengan Naruto. Sayang sekali kebahagiaan mereka cepat berlalu.

"Sakura-Chan..."

Naruto masih berusaha menunggu pintu dibuka. Pintu terus ia ketuk pelan agar tidak mengganggu tetangga sebelah.

Gadis itu meredamkan suara. Membekap mulut kuat-kuat dan memasrahkan air mata mengambil peran.

 _Jika selama ini kau terpaksa berada di sisiku harusnya kau katakan sejak awal, bukan melakukan cara ini untuk memembuatku lepas darimu. Kau tidak jujur kepadaku, Naruto._

"Sakura-Chan..."

Di luar sana masih ada Naruto. Pria itu tak berniat menyerah dan rela menunggu sampai kapanpun.

 _Sekarang aku sadar bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya menganggap diriku sebagai seorang gadis kecil nakal dan cengeng yang harus selalu dijaga._

Naruto menatap sedih dinding pintu yang menjadi tempat lengannya menyender. "Kenapa Sakura-Chan bersikap seperti ini?" Kesekian kalinya ia bertanya dan tidak diberi jawaban.

 _Apapun yang kau pikirkan... bagaimanapun anggapanmu tentang diriku, ketahuilah bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto. Kau cinta pertama dalam hidupku dan aku ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir. Kalau memang kita tidak jodoh, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selamanya aku cinta padamu._

"Sakura-Chan, aku mohon..."

"PERGI!"

Kini Sakura sudah tidak mampu lagi. Suara serak sedih Naruto membuat hati nya semakin terluka.

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! AKU INGIN SENDIRIAN!"

Naruto terhenyak. Lagi-lagi Sakura marah, tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu penyebab gadis itu marah dan...

"Sakura-Chan."

Kemarahan Sakura kali ini benar-benar lepas. Untuk pertama kali gadis itu meneriaki Naruto, bahkan tega mengusir.

 _Baiklah. Jika memang ini yang kau inginkan maka aku akan berusaha keras untuk mencobanya. Sesulit dan semustahil apapun aku pasti akan melempaskan diri darimu, Naruto._

Kini Sakura sadar. Naruto tak menginginkan dirinya, selama ini kebersamaan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Naruto tidak menganggap hubungan mereka spesial, Sakura sendirilah yang menyimpulkan sesuka hati.

 _Maafkan aku yang selama ini sering membuatmu repot. Kau pria terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, dan kau satu-satunya pria yang sangat aku cintai._

Ternyata begini rasanya kalau berpura-pura menjadi kuat. Sakura sangat menderita dengan keputusan yang ia ambil.

 _Selamat tinggal Naruto..._

 **x X x**

 **Ceklek.**

Rumah sederhana ini kosong. Naruto memasuki kediaman tanpa menyapa, berpikir mungkin saja Ibu nya sudah tidur. Ia tak ingin mengganggu wanita merahnya dari istirahat.

Pria muda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan raut gusar. Ini hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Sakura marah lalu mengusirnya pergi, sedangkan yang kerap terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya kalau marah Sakura akan langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya lalu berkata _aku mencintaimu._

Kali ini kemarahan Sakura benar-benar berbeda, dan Naruto masih belum tahu sebagaimana besarnya kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat sehingga mengubah diri gadis cantik itu.

"Ya tuhan..." Naruto mengusap wajah. "Kenapa dengan Sakura-Chan-ku..." Ia ingin sekali tahu, namun tidak ada petunjuk untuk masalah mereka kali ini.

"Eh Naru, sudah pulang ya." Begitu keluar dari kamar Kushina langsung mendapati kehadiran Naruto di ruang tamu. Anak itu sedang duduk di hadapan televisi mati. "Katanya jam sepuluh, kok baru setengah jam yang lalu sekarang kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto menyisir rambut pendeknya kebelakang dengan kedua tangan lebarnya. "Sakura-Chan marah tanpa sebab."

"Hm..." Kushina memiringkan kepala. "Marah tanpa sebab?"

Pria di sana mengatupkan kelopak. "Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya Sakura-Chan menunjukan ponsel baru kepadaku lalu tak lama setelah itu kejadian yang tak kumengerti melanda. Tiba-tiba Sakura-Chan marah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan aku."

Kushina terdiam. "Tidak mungkin tanpa sebab, pasti ada alasan yang tidak kau ketahui." Ia menghampiri Naruto kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Putra nya itu.

"Sakura-Chan tidak mengatakan apa-apa... aku tak diberi tahu masalahnya." Tak Naruto sangka menghadapi kemarahan Sakura kali ini membuat kepalanya berputar. Ia pusing.

Wanita merah marun itu berpikir sejenak. "Ummm..." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagu sambil berpikir. "Mungkin dengan membujuk Sakura-Chan kau akan tahu akar dari masalahnya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah aku coba, tapi gagal. Sakura-Chan sangat keras kepala."

Kushina mendesah pasrah lalu menatap sedih Naruto. Anak itu terlihat gusar karena permasalahan mereka. "Dicoba lagi besok, mungkin untuk malam ini Sakura-Chan butuh ketenangan. Dia sedang galau karena alasan yang tidak kita ketahui."

Usulan Kushina masuk akal. Naruto mengangguk lagi, kali ini anggukan yang memberi pernyataan setuju. Ia tersenyum lega lalu menaikan kedua kaki di atas sofa dan membaringkan kepala di atas paha Kushina.

"...aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sisi Ibu." Jemari lentik Kushina tengah membelai-belai rambut pirang Naruto. Sama seperti rambut Minato, bedanya rambut Naruto pendek dan layu.

"Bukan cuma Ibu." Naruto mengatupkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan penuh kasih dari jari-jari tangan Ibu nya. "Kau juga harus selalu ada di sisi Sakura-Chan... jangan sia-siakan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, karena di dunia ini terlalu banyak cinta palsu beredar. Jadikan Sakura-Chan satu-satunya gadis dalam impianmu sayang." Ia ingin melihat Naruto bahagia setelah hidup bersama Sakura.

"Sepertinya Ibu suka sekali dengan Sakura-Chan." Naruto masih terpejam. Nyaman sekali rasanya dibelai manja oleh Ibu.

Kushina terkikik malu. "Ketahuan ya, heeheehee..." Iapun tertawa dengan pipi merona samar. "Habisnya Sakura-Chan baik dan manis, Ibu sangat suka dengan gadis itu."

Bibir tipis Naruto tertarik ke atas, dan membentuk segaris senyum tipis. Ibu nya setuju kalau ia dengan Sakura, maka tiada alasan lagi untuk menyia-nyiakan sang gadis.

 _"Aku tetap milik Sakura-Chan."_

 **x X x**

Mata Ino menyipit tajam, berusaha menjelasi sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Ia pikir cuma salah lihat, namun dugaannya salah besar waktu orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Naruto?"

Dia Naruto. Seratus persen Naruto.

Segera Ino menghampiri pemuda berbadan tinggi itu, sekalian ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Hey Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia langsung mengajukan pertanyaan setelah tiba di tempat Naruto berdiri.

Tidak menjawab, justru pria itu menatap aneh sosok Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dan sedang menatap dirinya dengan raut penuh tanya.

Selain indah _shappire_ milik Naruto juga berkilat tajam, membuat Ino salah tingkah karena ditatap secara lekat dalam jangka panjang.

 _"Aduh pria ini... bikin meleleh saja."_

Pipi Ino memerah. Jika tahu lebih dulu Naruto semempesona ini, ia pasti tidak akan kalah dari Sakura. Gadis itu beruntung sekali lebih dulu memenangkan Naruto Namikaze.

Andaikan penampilan Naruto saat di Sekolah sekeren sekarang, semua orang pasti tidak akan membully nya sesuka hati.

Hanya gara-gara kacamata bulat dan tebal pesona seorang Naruto Namikaze dapat tersimpan rapat. Seharusnya mereka menilai orang tidak dari sampul. Ino menyesali atas perbuatannya dulu. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Di mana Sakura-Chan?" Sekian menit menutup bibir rapat-rapat, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suara serak basah khas dirinya.

Ini dia masalahnya. "Kupikir kau tahu keberadaan Sakura saat ini, makanya tadi aku ingin bertanya." Ino juga tidak tahu. Sejak pagi ditunggu tapi sampai sekarang pelajaran sudah selesai Sakura tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidung.

Naruto tertegun. Jadi penantiannya selama seharian ini sia-sia. Padahal sudah bela-bela meninggalkan kampus sejak pagi pukul sepuluh, dan menunggu kemunculan Sakura di depan gerbang kampus _Gakuen_ tanpa berniat masuk.

Ino menggaruk pipi. "Terakhir kali si jidat menghubungiku sekitar jam delapan malam kurang sedikit, setelah itu dia langsung hilang kabar sampai saat ini."

Jadi kisahnya Sakura menghilang? Naruto yakin gadis itu pasti mengurung diri dalam apartement.

"Naruto!" Ino menyerukan pria itu waktu tiba-tiba dia melangkah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kini ia mendapat tatapan dari bola mata bewarna biru sedikit pucat. Warna matanya tidak begitu cerah.

"Ada apa?"

Ekspresi Ino terlihat cemas. "Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" Ia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat _bubble gum_ nya itu. Baru kali ini Sakura meghilang tanpa kabar.

"Tentu saja Sakura-Chan selalu dalam keadaan baik, karena ada aku yang akan selalu menjaganya dari segala macam ancaman."

Ino pundung mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Enaknya yang dapat perhatian lebih dari seorang pria tampan." Ia bergumam.

Naruto _sweatdropp_ melihat gadis pirang itu berjongkok di dekat pintu gerbang dan sedang menggores-goresi apsal dengan ranting kecil yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

 **x X x**

Kalau tahu Sakura bolos ke kampus hari ini, pastinya Naruto juga ikutan membolos untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Sakura benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kali ini Naruto tidak menggunakan sikap sopan, sedikit mengubah sikap untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Kebetulan Sakura memberi kunci duplikat saat pertama kali pindah ke apartement, dan ia tanpa ragu-ragu menerima kunci tersebut.

 _Ini untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kau rindu padaku. Kalau mau datang langsung saja buka pintu dan gunakan kunci ini, tak perlu minta izin segala._

Itulah pesan Sakura setelah memberi kepercayaan kepada Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya digunakan, karena hanya dengan cara ini Naruto bisa menemui Sakura yang tampaknya betah mengurung diri di dalam sana.

 **Ceklek.**

Dalam sekali putar pintu langsung terbuka, menguarkan wewangian segar dari bunga lavender keluar ruangan. Naruto menghirup nafas sekaligus menikmati wangi segar ini. Ia lelah setelah seharian ini menghirup polusi.

Kaki jangkung Naruto mulai membuka langkah. Melewati batas pintu dengan langkah lebar, tak lupa setelah masuk pintu tersebut ditutup kembali sebagaimana awalnya.

Tidak ada di ruang tamu, maka Naruto putuskan menuju kamar. Ia pikir kunci duplikat pemberian Sakura tidak akan berguna, nyatanya ia telah salah mengira setelah mengalami kejadian tak terduga. Mudah sekali ia masuk ke dalam apartement ini, semalam sengaja tidak ia lakukan karena mengerti benar yang tengah Sakura inginkan.

Semalam gadis itu berteriak ingin menikmati kesendirian. Naruto sekedar memenuhi keinginan tersebut dan tidak mengganggunya barang dengan suara sehalus apapun, lebih baik enyah sekalian.

Sakura sudah tenang, ini saatnya membujuk sang gadis.

"Sakura-Chan..."

Naruto cukup terkejut begitu tiba di kamar mendapati Sakura tengah meringkuk sembari menyandarkan punggung di atas kepala ranjang. Wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik lutut.

Sejak kapan Sakura seperti itu?

Tentu saja sejak semalam. Dia menangis tanpa henti dan berulang kali menyebut nama pria tercintanya, hingga kemudian teridur selama beberapa jam.

Hanya beberapa jam.

Pinggir tilam terjejal ke dalam kala Naruto mendaratkan bokong di sana. Mengambil tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura meringkuk.

"Sampai kapan Sakura-Chan akan seperti ini?"

Naruto peka. Tak perlu dijelaskan secara detail, namun cukup melihat dengan mata sendiri sudah dapat ia pahami bahwa sejak semalam hingga sore ini keadaan Sakura tidak berubah.

Baju dalamannya putih, menggunakan rompi merah lalu rok biru dongker setinggi paha. Busana itulah yang Sakura kenakan sewaktu mereka pergi berkencan, dengan begitu cukup membuktikan sejak semalam Sakura tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat tidur lusuh ini.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto menghela nafas singkat lalu meletakan telapak tangan dipucuk kepala Sakura. Ia elus dengan lembut serta penuh kasih. "Apa yang Sakura-Chan ingin katakan? Aku akan mendengarkan, tapi bersikaplah seperti bia—"

 **PLAKK!**

Tepisan itu kasar sekali. Sepasang jambrud redup menatap mata Naruto dengan sorot tajam. "Untuk apa kau datang lagi!?" Bahkan cara bicaranya juga kasar.

Naruto terpaku. Dia seperti bukan Sakura-Chan-nya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap mata Naruto. Bibirnya bergetar karena ketidaksanggupan membendung tangis. Ia selalu lemah bila ditatap dengan wajah sedih oleh Naruto.

Sakura bergerak dan mengubah posisi. Awalnya bersebelahan dengan Naruto kini telah ia rombak menjadi membelakangi pria tak banyak omong itu, menghindari tatapan lekat tadi beserta menyembunyikan wajah sembab.

"Pergi dari sini."

"..."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Naruto diam saja, dan ia tidak suka dengan sikap diam tersebut.

"Pergi!" Mengulang kembali, kali saja Naruto mau beranjak.

"..."

Kali ini Sakura meremat bawahan lengan baju. Bibir bawah masih ia gigit seperti tadi. Naruto masih diam.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku..." Sakura lelah terus diam seperti ini, maka ia putuskan untuk bertanya.

"Mengenai perasaan perlu sekali 'kah untuk aku umbar?" Sekian menit diam setelah diusir dan disikapi kasar, tetapi sikap Naruto tetap tidak berubah. Bicara dengan Sakura pasti menggunakan nada halus.

Kalau cinta pasti dinyatakan. Kini Sakura benar-benar sadar total bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak dicintai oleh Naruto, hanya ada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku labil dan egois, tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar mengenai kebersamaan kita selama ini tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Anggapanmu padaku cuma teman, hanya saja selama ini aku yang terlalu egois hingga melenyapkan kepekaanku mengenai perasaanmu."

Sejujurnya, yang selama ini Sakura pikirkan Naruto juga mencintai dirinya sebagaimana ia mencintai pria muda itu. Ternyata salah telak ya.

"Kau tertekan, namun karena baik hati kau jadi tidak memperdulikan perasaan sendiri dan membuat bahagia orang lain. Aku bodoh sekali."

Sakura mengada-ngada, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia rasa cukup diam dan menyimak semua perkataan gadis itu, kalau sudah selesai barulah ia membuka suara.

"Aku sangat egois... memikirkan diri sendiri, bahagia sendiri dan bersikap seenaknya. Sikapku selama ini membuatmu hidup dalam penderitaan, tapi kau selalu diam dan tersenyum lepas. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaanmu, dan kau sangat mengerti dengan perasaanku sampai rela menjadi seperti boneka."

"Apa yang membuat Sakura-Chan sampai berpikir sejauh itu?"

Sakura menatap sedih jari-jari kakinya yang memiliki ukuran panjang pendek seimbang.

"Karena sikapmu."

Naruto yakin tak salah menduga, dirinya yang terlalu banyak diam pastinya alasan yang membuat Sakura terluka.

"Itu semua tidak benar..."

"Sudah cukup Naruto!"

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dengan mata berkilat tajam tanpa cahaya menawan. Bola matanya sudah redup.

"Jangan berbohong lagi. Aku lelah dengan kehidupan palsu ini, sekarang akan aku coba menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa dirimu. Aku akan kembali seperti dulu saat tidak mengenalmu."

Inilah keputusan tepat. Butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkannya, Sakura harap ini jalan terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Menyadari Sakura hendak pergi, secepat mungkin ia melesatkan badan lantas tanpa ragu-ragu menarik lengan kurus itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh gadisnya begitu mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura terkejut. Matanya bergetar.

Akhirnya... Akhirnya kalimat sederhana yang sejak lama ingin Sakura dengar tertutai juga dari belah bibir Naruto sendiri.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu bersikap tertutup kepada Sakura-Chan, tapi kumohon mengertilah bahwa apapun yang aku lakukan semua demi kebaikan Sakura-Chan. Demi kebaikan kita bersama."

Gadis itu terpaku. Tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa, maka dari itu kali ini giliran Naruto yang berbicara. Ia akan mendengarkan dalam ketertegunan ini.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bilang cinta, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintai Sakura-Chan. Harusnya Sakura-Chan dapat memahami ketulusanku. Kalau aku tak cinta kepada Sakura-Chan lalu apa untungnya kita bersama... kurasa semuanya akan sia-sia saja."

Tentu saja Sakura tahu dengan perasaan Naruto, tapi hanya awalnya saja. Setelah melihat foto Naruto mencium Hinata keyakinan Sakura tentang cinta Naruto sirna dan berpikir Naruto tidak mencintai dirinya, melainkan sebatas kasihan.

"Aku tidak agresif seperti Sakura-Chan, karena ada sesuatu terselubung dibalik sikap diamku. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak Sakura-Chan dari cinta kotor penuh nafsu. Sakura-Chan sangat berarti dalam hidupku, sebagai lelaki sejati yang dicintai aku sudah mati-matian menghilangkan hasrat setiap kali berdampingan dengan Sakura-Chan. Itu sulit sekali, tapi aku terus berusaha sampai berhasil kulalui."

Keinginan Naruto tidak lebih dari sekedar menjaga Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan mutiaraku yang sangat berharga."

 **Tes.**

Kali ini bukan tangisan luka melainkan bahagia. Sakura terisak lalu membalas pelukan erat Naruto. Melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher kokoh pria itu, dan menenggelamkan wajah dibalik lekukan leher. Ia terpaksa menjinjitkan kaki untuk melakukan semua itu.

 _"Bodohnya aku."_

Kalau seperti ini caranya Naruto memohon, seorang Sakura Haruno mana mungkin bisa membencinya apalagi berhenti mencintai, sekalipun kesalahan yang Naruto lakukan lebih dari sekedar mencium wanita lain.

 **x X x**

Sakura memperlihatkan layar ponsel kepada Naruto. Ia menunjukan sebuah bukti yang menjadi perkara pertengkaran mereka.

"..." Naruto kehabisan kata.

Gadis itu menatap sedih wajah datar Naruto. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada Hinata? Padahal kau tahu 'kan kalau Hinata suka padamu..." Ia menundukan kepala. Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini, karena siapapun orangnya pasti tidak ada yang rela bila hak milik sendiri dibagi dengan yang lain.

"Sakura-Chan tahu _photoshop_?" Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban. "...dalam situasi yang tidak tepat mereka membidikku dengan kamera, lalu menggunakan situasi itu untuk menjebakku."

Tanda tanya besar bersarang dalam kepala Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. Mengambil alih ponsel di tangan Sakura dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur, setelah itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel sendiri.

"Itu hanya editan dari _photoshop_ , inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Sakura menerima ponsel sodoran Naruto. Sontak saja, ia terkejut setelah melihat foto yang sebenarnya. Perbedannya jauh sekali dari yang ia dapatkan.

"Hinata berjalan tanpa melihat, akibatnya dia menubruk dadaku lalu kami terjatuh dengan tubuhku terbaring di lantai."

Sakura menyimak penjelasan Naruto dengan teliti. Ia tak ingin terjebak dalam masalah yang bermula dari salah paham.

"Hinata berada di atas tubuhku. Jarak wajah kami memang dekat tapi tidak sampai berciuman seperti dalam foto itu." Bahkan dalam foto tersebut telah di edit dengan apik, padahal waktu itu kejadian yang benar-benar tak disengaja dan mereka telah mengubahnya menjadi situasi yang disengaja. "Mereka sengaja melakukan ini untuk memprovokasi aku dan Sakura-Chan agar kita berpisah."

"Inilah asalan aku marah kepada Ayah." Pemilik rambut gulali itu menghela nafas malas. "Keputusan Ayah membuat kita terpisah dalam gedung yang berbeda. Andai saja Ayah merelakan aku kuliah di kampus Konoha, semua kejadian-kejadian di luar nalar pasti terhindar. Ini menyebalkan."

Terang saja Sakura muak, setelah kejadian tiga tahun lalu sewaktu dirinya terjebur ke kolam renang Naruto datang dan menyelamatkan layaknya superhero, mereka menyaksikan pengorbanan Naruto yang rela basah kuyub demi dirinya.

Sepanjang jalan semua mata tak pernah luput memandangi mereka dengan wajah memerah, khususnya kaum wanita yang terkesima akan sosok Naruto.

Mulai dari waktu itu semua menjadi petaka sepanjang hari dalam hidup Sakura. Kaum wanita silih berganti mengincar Naruto-nya.

Lagi-lagi mengeluh. Selalu begini, tapi Naruto sangat memaklumi sikap Sakura. "Sekeras apapun mereka berusaha aku tetap milik Sakura-Chan... selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat garis-garis merah menghiasi pipi mulus Sakura. Kata-kata yang begitu manis. Tampaknya mulai hari ini Sakura akan sering-sering mendengar kata-kata manis yang dituturkan oleh Naruto.

Sakura menyenggol bahu Naruto. "Sungguh?" Ia tersipu malu tapi masih bisa menginginkan kepastian. Bukan kepastian, lebih tepatnya menggoda. Ia sedang menggoda Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu menatap Sakura secara intens tanpa senyum di bibir. Gadisnya itu manis dan polos meski sedikit agresif, hari ini akan dimulai di mana dirinya harus mengimbangi sikap liar Sakura tanpa lepas kendali sepenuhnya.

 **Set.**

Naruto datang pada Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu." Sekedar berbisik, setelah itu kecupan ringan mendarat tepat di bibir ranum Sakura.

Hal pertama yang pernah Naruto lakukan dalam bertindak lepas kendali ialah mencium Sakura. Kini saatnya giliran si lelaki yang mengambil peran, sudah cukup selama ini Sakura bertindak secara terbuka.

Jika dulu Sakura suka menggoda, maka inilah saatnya Naruto untuk membalas. Ia pastikan setiap hari akan melihat wajah jelita Sakura diselimuti warna merah padam.

"Emmnhh..."

Gumulan mereka berhasil meloloskan erangan lembut. Sakura menutup mata dalam keadaan pasrah menerima serangan di bibir, cukup berpegang pada bahu Naruto untuk menikmati pagutan mereka lebih dalam dari ini.

Decapan terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut. Melodi yang tercipta dari penyatuan bibir mereka.

Sakura makin hanyut. Sadar tak sadar kini tubuhnya telah terbaring di bawah kungkungan Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri memagut bibir Sakura tanpa kacamata. Gadis itu yang melepasnya tadi lalu ditaruh ke atas meja.

Tentunya dengan senang hati Sakura menerima perlakuan Naruto yang ia pikir lebih dari manis. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak awal, tidak lebih dari keterbukaan Naruto soal perasaan.

 **THE END**


End file.
